


Bad Luck, Baby

by Babybuckleydiaz



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Athena is Everyone's Mom, Bobby is Everyone's Dad, Caring Eddie Diaz, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Honestly Everyone is Protective of Buck, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Bobby Nash, Protective Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybuckleydiaz/pseuds/Babybuckleydiaz
Summary: “Bobby? What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Those concerns had come out of Athena’s mouth in a rapid fire rate; she knew that was ever going on was serious because it seemed like her husband already had tears burning in his eyes. “Honey, talk to me.” She urged when Bobby only looked at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he seemed to struggle with what it was that he needed to say to her.“That was the hospital, uhm…” He struggled for a moment, taking a deep breath before he had nodded his head to himself and sat down on the edge of his bed; keys clenched so tightly. “Buck is in hospital, he’s hurt really bad.”
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 30
Kudos: 420





	1. That's Our Boy

Everything was silent as Athena and Bobby slept beside each other, the only sound being the soft wind outside and their just as soft breathing. They had been at work all day and had fallen asleep the moment that their heads had hit the pillow, knowing that once they were in the land of dreams than their issues were over and could be ignored until the following day. But of course, they were going to be proven completely wrong when the sound of Bobby’s mobile phone ringing filled with peaceful environment. 

Athena had been the first one to wake up at the sound of the phone ringing from where it was placed on the nightstand beside her sleeping husband. She turned over, groaning in annoyance at being woken up; looking to her side to see that the man was still sleeping and unaware of the ringing beside him. The female officer cursed under her breath before she slapped her husband’s shoulder which caused a train reaction that Athena would have found funny if she hadn’t been pulled rudely from her sleep.

Bobby snorted as he jolted awake, looking alert and ready for anything but glared when he saw it was just his wife who had woken him up. He had opened his mouth to question why on earth she had done that when the sound of the phone ringing finally made itself known to him, and he sighed because the tone belonged to his work phone. Flicking on the bedside lamp, he had grabbed the phone and saw that it was an unknown number but of course he had to answer it anyway.

“’Ello?” He questioned tiredly, Athena turning over to go back to sleep because she figured it was just him being called into work and nothing to worry about. “What? When?” That hadn’t been what Athena was expecting to hear, there was urgency and fear in his voice that she only ever heard when there was an emergency, usually involving his team. What on earth could one of them have gotten into now? She would place her money on it having to with Buck, that boy was sweet but always able to land himself into trouble. She sat up, turning her own beside lamp on as she turned her attention to her husband and it was then she noticed the deep frown that had been etched onto his face; his lips pulled into a tight line as he listened to whoever was on the phone.

“Of course, yeah, of course. I’ll be right in.” Bobby hadn’t even finished that sentence when he had jumped out of the bed, moving around the room with a pace Athena had only seen when he was on a call as he got changed. “Thank you, of course. Is he going to be okay though, can you at least tell me that over the phone?” There was desperation in his voice and on his face as the Capitan froze for a moment, mid movement as he waited for the answer to the question that he asked. “O-Okay, I’ll be there soon.” He promised before he hung up the phone with a long sigh, taking a moment to shake his head and run a hand down his face.

“Bobby? What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Those concerns had come out of Athena’s mouth in a rapid fire rate; she knew that was ever going on was serious because it seemed like her husband already had tears burning in his eyes. “Honey, talk to me.” She urged when Bobby only looked at her for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he seemed to struggle with what it was that he needed to say to her.

“That was the hospital, uhm…” He struggled for a moment, taking a deep breath before he had nodded his head to himself and sat down on the edge of his bed; keys clenched so tightly. “Buck is in hospital, he’s hurt really bad.” Athena couldn’t help but gasp, because it was obvious that it wasn’t for something small. That something had happened and their boy was going to need them now. “What happened? Is he okay?” Athena had jumped up out of the bed as well, doing the same thing that Bobby had and got dressed with the intention to also go to the hospital; since both May and Harry were staying at a friend’s place for the night.

“They told me he would make a full recovery, Athena.” Athena hummed, because that wasn’t the exact answer she was looking for, and it was obvious that they hadn’t been able to tell anyway over the phone. “Alright, give me the keys. You’re not driving, honey.” She ordered, Athena’s tone leaving no room for an argument but Bobby was obviously going to try and deny her offer. But she had already jumped in and opens her mouth to speak before he even had the chance to do that. “No, you’re shaking and you won’t be able to concentrate on the road. Let me drive, okay?” With such a grateful look in his eyes for his wife, Bobby nodded his head and headed over the keys easily before the two of them exited the room.

“Does Eddie or Maddie know that Buck is in the hospital?”

For a moment Bobby completely forgot about everyone else, all he could think about was someone that he loved like family was hurt and needed him to be there. But it only took him a minute to realise that the two mentioned people probably had no idea that their loved one had landed him in hospital once again. “No, if Maddie knew than Chimney would have given me a call.” He explained, and gulped before he continued and explained why he knows that Eddie isn’t aware his own fiancée is hurt. “Eddie would have called me if he knew.” Athena nodded her head as she listened to him explain.

“Fuck, I need to call them.” Bobby whispered, once more pulling out his phone and deciding to call Maddie first because the elder Buckley would kill him if she wasn’t the first person that had been contact by him. The duo jumped into Bobby’s car just as Maddie had picked up the phone, her voice groggy and very much an obvious sign that she had been sleeping when he called.

_“Bobby, everything okay?”_ Maddie’s tone was mumbling, a clear sign that she wasn’t expecting this phone call to be important despite the fact that it was almost three in the morning. “Hey Maddie, I’m sorry to wake you, but it’s important.” He began, getting a hum in response to what had been said by the Captain. “It’s Buck, he’s…” He paused for a moment. “He’s in hospital, Athena and I are headed there now.” He explained, and when the female had spoken next it was obvious that she was now wide awake because of the news that she had received. _“What? Buck? What happened to him?”_

Bobby felt horrible having to tell her this over the phone, but he knew that it was something that he needed to do right now and not later. There was so much fear in her voice, and Bobby didn’t even have to be looking at her to know that tears would be burning in her eyes as she began to wake up Chimney; who he could hear speaking softly in the background. “They didn’t tell me what happened, just that he would make a full recovery.” He explained gently, wanting to keep his voice as strong as he could despite just wanting to break down at the thought of one of his squad members, one of his kids, being hurt.

_“O-Okay, okay.”_ It was clear that Maddie was mostly talking to herself just then, doing that in order to calm herself down from the news that she had just received; it helped her to know that whatever happened her brother would be fine eventually. _“Chimney and I will meet you there, Bobby. Chimney is calling Eddie now.”_ At that piece of information, Bobby couldn’t help but feel relief flood through him at the thought that he wasn’t going to have to be the one to tell Eddie that the love of his life was once again in hospital, especially when he didn’t have all the answers. “Alright, we’ll see you soon. Drive safe, Maddie.” Bobby said, and he hung up the phone after she said a soft ‘you too’ followed by a farewell.

“Buck is going to give me a heart attack, Athena.” Bobby said once he put his phone away, leaning his head back against the headrest as he covered his eyes with one of his hands; taking a shuddering breath. “I know, honey. I know, but that’s what kids do to you. They scare the shit out of you.” Athena had said with a gentle smile, moving one of her hands off the steering wheel and taking one of Bobby’s shaking ones into her own and giving it a gentle yet comforting squeeze.

“I think Buck and the staff at the hospital must be on first name basis by now, he’s always in there.” Athena could see what it was that Bobby was trying to do with that joke, and she decides that she would indulge him in it and reply with a light chuckle of her own. He was trying to lighten the mood, trying to stop that painful thudding in his head as his mind raced for scenarios of what could have happened to Buck. “Yeah him and Chimney both.” Athena had replied with a light tone of her own, and Bobby gave a soft breath of laughter before silence had filled the car once more.

The silence in those few short moments was so suffocating at the two adults began to be wrapped up in their own thoughts.

“Why is it always Buck? He’s had so much bad luck why can’t something just go right for him.”

That was Athena had had uttered the question that both of them had been thinking, and Bobby was silent as he thought about the last year and how everything that turned out. The explosion of the ladder truck, the pulmonary embolism, the damn tsunami and the lawsuit. Everything had been so rough and hard for Buck. Just as everything was going well, as Eddie finally proposed to him, something had to happen and ruin everything for all of them.

“I don’t know, but I want to wrap him in a plastic bubble and just not let him do anything.” Bobby admitted, and Athena gave him a knowing look as she nodded his head. “I know, and trust me I do as well. But we both know that Buck will be fine. He has us.” One more squeeze of the hand in her grip. “He’s strong, one of the strongest people we know. And he has us. He’s going to be okay.”

Athena’s voice sounded like a promise, one that Bobby was going to take and clutch on to for as long as he could. Holding onto each of her words of Buck being okay, because she was right after all. Buck was so strong and such a fighter, nothing could ever stop him from being a fire fighter; from being with them.

“What the hell couldn’t have happened to him though?” Bobby couldn’t help but question, because they had both seen Buck when their shift ended and he looked perfectly okay at the time. Nothing seemed wrong, he was happy and healthy as anyone could have been. “I swear to God if someone has hurt that boy, I’m going to sh-“ Athena, whose voice and words had taken such a dark tone, is cut off from what she was going to say when he hand in her own tighten comfortingly, and she took a calming intake of breath before shaking her head. “Believe me, I agree completely but we need to wait until we know what happened to him. It might not even be that bad, love.”

Bobby’s voice sounded fairly optimistic, and that is what had Athena nodding her head and agreement. Because Bobby couldn’t have been right, maybe it wasn’t that bad and they were over reacting like the concerned parents that they were.


	2. Don't Leave Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The word came out of Eddie’s mouth before he could stop them, the words choked out as he bit back a sob as he looked through the window and at Buck; who didn’t deserve this at all. Athena just took the man into her arms, running a hand up and down his back as his frame shook with silent sobs, each other person watching feeling their hearts break at seeing Eddie in such a way.

“He shouldn’t be able to look this small.” Eddie’s tone sounds detached, eyes glued onto his fiancé’s bruised and battered face as he clutches one of Buck’s hands tightly in his own. His thumb is rubbing over the back of Buck’s hand, hoping so much that it brings just that little bit of comfort even in his loved one’s unconscious state. Buck’s face is covered in bruises and cuts, and Eddie knows that there would be more hiding under the clothing and hospital sheet. Eddie notes that Buck is almost as pale as the sheets that he is laying on, the only colour to his skin being the dark tones of the bruises.

Eddie jolts out of his thoughts when he feels a hand being placed gently on his shoulder, and he looks over to see Hen standing behind him with a sad smile on her face. She’s obviously just arrived, and despite her own heartache and sadness at seeing her best friend unconscious in that hospital bed, she knows that it would be ten times worse for Eddie. It’s hard to see someone you love so much in such a state, knowing that you aren’t able to help that person at all; it hurts.

Eddie will always be able to remember how his heart shattered in his chest the moment that he had walked into the hospital room. He had frozen in the doorway, his heart dropping into his stomach as he finally laid his eyes on the man he loved, and how different he looked laying in front of him. He knows that between this and every other time Buck had been in hospital that was going to give him nightmares every night for the remainder of his life.

“I know, Eddie. But he’s going to be okay.” Hen sounds so very confident in what she is saying because he believes it, because no matter how Buck found himself in this state he would always have them by his side. He was so amazingly strong and would never let anything part him from his family. Eddie looked away from Hen and back at Buck, fearing that if he looked away for too long than his fiancé would disappear from him and the mere thought terrified him greatly.

“Eddie?”

Both Hen and Eddie had looked in the direction of the doorway to see Maddie standing there, her eyes once again filled with fresh tears but there was a look of something that Eddie couldn’t identify just yet. “I need to speak to you outside, Hen you can come too if you want.” She explained, and both of them noticed how the tears seemed to grow when she looked back at her little brother, she obviously knew what had happened for Buck to be in this state and her reaction scared Eddie to a degree. Originally, when he first saw Buck, he had been pretty sure that his fiancé had been run down by a car but judging by how Maddie was reacting he wasn’t so sure that was the case. Eddie nodded his head, looking back at his fiancé and pulling himself up to his feet.

Eddie had moved so that he was standing, moving so that he could lean over and press a lingering kiss to Buck’s forehead, closing his eyes and letting his lips stay pressed there for a moment. “I’ll be back soon, my love.” He whispered against the skin, because if there was a chance that Buck could hear him he wanted to make sure the other knew that he wasn’t going to leave his side for long. He wanted to make sure that Buck knew his fiancé was here for him.

He finally steps away, ignoring that feeling in his gut that didn’t want him to leave Buck’s side, and was followed by Hen out into the hall so they could talk. Bobby and Athena weren’t here at the moment, having stepped away to grab them all some coffee and to calm down after seeing someone that they loved in such a state. They’re out in the hall now, leaving the door to Buck’s room open so that they could see and hear him if something was to happen. “Okay Eddie, I need you to stay calm okay?”

_‘Stay calm? What? What happened?’_ That had been Eddie’s inner monologue as he just nodded his head at what Maddie had said, Hen taking a deep breath as she had agreed as well. “Okay, so…” Maddie begin, taking a deep breath and holding onto Chimney’s hand so tightly there was no doubt it would have bruising later on.

“Buck… Buck was beaten up.”

\-----------

_“Alright, I’ll see you guys later!” Buck smiled as he did his round of saying goodbye to his friends, wanting nothing more to get back home to Eddie and Christopher. It was already gone on two in the morning and he knew that his partner would be up waiting for him to get home. Buck couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Eddie, knowing that by now the older male would be asleep on the couch with a movie playing, falling asleep as he waited for his fiancé despite Buck telling him not to wait up. He shook his head softly as he left the warm air of the pub and into the cool early morning breeze._

_He made his way over to his car, knowing that he was more than safe to drive because he only had two drinks; that being the limit he set for himself since he had work the following evening and didn’t want to be hung over. Yawning, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone and keys, quickly checking to see if anyone had tried to get in contact with him. There was a message from Eddie saying that he loved him and saying that he’ll see him in the morning, saying that he would might accidently fall asleep in the next ten minutes. Buck snorted a chuckle to himself, that message had been sent half an hour ago, his partner was most definitely dead to the world now as he slumbered on. “Damn, I love this man.” He said quietly to himself as he pocketed his phone, keys in his clutch as he finally reached his car parked at the back of the now almost empty car park._

_Buck had reached his car and was about to unlock it when he heard a pair of footsteps approaching him from behind, and he looked in that direction to see a man with a similar build of his own nearing him. He didn’t know this man, Buck was sure of that but his best guess would be it was a drunkard who had seen someone and decided to just wonder over. Later on, Buck would remember that the man didn’t seem drunk at all, no sign of swaying and far too collected for it to have been the case. “Hey bubby, can I help you?” He questioned quietly, ignoring that feeling in his gut that said he should just get in his car and leave._

_Buck would later know that this was the first and last time that he would have ignored his gut feeling._

_“You’re Evan Buckley, yeah?”_

_That is something that the young firefighter hadn’t been expecting, for this man to know his name and be extremely confident that he was speaking to the right man. “Uhm, do I know you?” He questioned, the confusion clear on his expression as he stood with his back to the parking lot, now that the man had been standing beside his car with a relaxed demeaning around him. Despite his build, Buck had thought that the man look fairly calm and nothing to worry about. “No, but I’m friend’s with Eddie Diaz.” The man had explained, and that had been enough for Buck to let his guard down, to slump his shoulders as his body relaxed because if this person was friends with Eddie than he wouldn’t be anything to worry about._

_“It’s been a couple of years since I’ve seen him last.” The stranger, who still hadn’t revealed his name to Buck just yet, said with a small chuckle after he had spoken. “I was wondering if you could pass on a message for me.” The tone was polite and kind, and with a small smile Buck responded with the nod of his head before finally replying. “Uh, yeah. Of course I can.” He responded, because that feeling in his gut was still bothering him and he felt as though he needed to get this conversation done so he could go home._

_After his response is when something that hit him on the back of the head, effectively knocking him to the ground and causing everything to blur._

_Buck grimaced in pain and pushed himself up onto his knees and hands, only for someone to push him back down with a foot to the middle of his back. Buck hit the ground again with a groan of pain, looking up just in time to see a steal cap boot doing brought down on his head. Just before the world had turned black, before Buck had been thrown into unconsciousness by another hit to the head he heard the man he had been talking to kneel down on the ground in front of him. His head had been forced up by a grip in his hair, forcing him to look up at the man who had a sickening smirk painted on his face. “Tell him Jack says hi, will ya.” That had been followed by the man letting go of Buck’s hair as he pushed himself back up to his full height, then kicking the already down man in the face._

\------------

That hadn’t been what Eddie had been expecting to hear from Maddie, his mouth falling open as he turned his attention back to the hospital bed that held his fiancé. He couldn’t believe what he had heard, how could he believe that someone would want to hurt Buck? It didn’t make sense to hear, Buck was such a good person and the thought of someone wanting to do that too him made Eddie want to throw up and punch the nearest object. How dare someone even lay their hands on Buck?

In Eddie’s eyes, in everyone’s eyes, Buck was the personification of the sun that bought such a light into every person that he met. He was the human form of a golden retriever, so happy, kind of loving. He had a heart of gold. So who the hell would want to do such a thing to him? “W-What? I don’t…” The firefighter wasn’t too sure what he was trying to say, moving so that he could lean against the wall of the doorway, running a hand through his hair and down his face. “One of his friends had left the pub and found Buck lying by his car.” Maddie went on the explain, her own complexion pale and looking like she wanted to throw up; hand clutching the shirt over her chest as she looked at her brother with tears shining in her eyes. “Do we know who did it?”

That was Hen’s voice, and at the question Eddie had turned his attention back to Maddie at the same time that she shook her head with a regretful expression on her face. “No. No, we don’t. Whoever did it was long gone before anyone found Buck.” She explained, and Chimney wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her shoulder softly, whispering something that only was shared between them. The response made Eddie shake his head, pushing himself off the wall with a huff of anger; he was filled with so much rage he couldn’t even begin to explain it. He was about to begin his trek down the hall when someone had caught his wrist tightly, and looking over his shoulder he noticed that Bobby was standing there; a stern expression on his face. “Where are you going?” Bobby questioned, but the look on his face made it clear that he knew what the younger man had the intention of doing; Bobby wasn’t an idiot or a stranger to how the other was feeling.

“What the hell do you think I’m doing?” Eddie replied darkly, his tone filled with nothing but anger as he ripped his wrist from Bobby’s gasp, turning around to look at his Captain and friends. “Someone put Buck in that hospital bed, I’m going to find who the fuck did it.” He didn’t need to explain what his thought process was, because deep down all of them had been feeling the exact same way the moment they learnt this information; but of course Eddie would have been the one to act on it. “No, you’re not.” Bobby ordered, and the tone in his voice made Eddie scoffed as he shook his head with a humourless laugh. The sound was dark and scary, but Bobby wasn’t going to budge and let him go; he knew what it was that he needed to do and say that would make Eddie stay. “Fucking watch me, Bobby.”

Eddie turned his back with the full intention to storm out of the hospital to begin his trek to find the answers that he needed, but it was Athena’s voice from behind Bobby that made him stop dead in his tracks.

“So you’re just going to leave Buck?”

Turning around, Eddie had nothing but anger written on his face as he snarled his next words at the police officer who looked unfazed by the tone that had been used with her. In the past, if Eddie had spoken to her like that then Athena would have just slapped him around the head, but this time she let it slide as she listened. Eddie was furious and she could easily understand his emotions. “I’m doing this because some asshole hurt the man I loved, that bastard could have killed him, Athena.” Eddie took a breath before speaking again, still remembering to be mindful of the fact that he was in a hospital in the early hours. “What the fuck do you think I’m going to do, just let him get away with it?”

“I’ll be sure to tell Buck that when he wakes up alone, only wanting his fiancé who walked out half-cocked and looking for a fight.” That was Bobby again, the other behind him standing silent because they all knew better than to interfere with what was currently taking place between the other three adults. “When you’re hurt and you wake up, who the first person you want to see by your side?” Athena questioned, taking a step closer and placing her hands on Eddie’s shoulders, able to see that his anger the deflating the more that he listened to them and what they were trying to say. “Athena, I-“ He was cut off when Athena shook her head and answered him to answer the question that she had asked. He was silent for a moment before he sighed.

“Buck. I want to see Buck because if he’s by my side I know I’m safe.” He mumbled, and despite the situation Athena smiled as she reached up and placed a hand on the side of the other’s face and making him look into her eyes. “When Buck wakes up he’s going to be scared and in pain, he’s going to look for the person who makes him feel safest. And you’re not going to be there.” Bobby smiled so gently at his wife, she was so strong and he loved her more than he ever thought was possible. “Athena, I need to do this.” The plea was clear when he spoke, the desperation to find who had done this to the man he loved was clear to everyone as they watched the scene.

“And Buck needs you, Eddie.” Was all Athena needed to say, but she spoke anyway because she needed to make sure that Eddie understood. “We will find him, I promise you. But your first priority is lying in that room, kid.” And just like that, Eddie’s anger was squashed down as he nodded his head, reaching up and wiping the tears he only just noticed where sliding down his cheeks.

“How could someone do this?”

The word came out of Eddie’s mouth before he could stop them, the words choked out as he bit back a sob as he looked through the window and at Buck; who didn’t deserve this at all. Athena just took the man into her arms, running a hand up and down his back as his frame shook with silent sobs, each other person watching feeling their hearts break at seeing Eddie in such a way. “I don’t know, I really don’t, Eddie. But he needs you, okay?” Bobby answered instead of Athena, walking over and placing a hand on the back of Eddie’s head and keeping it there until Eddie was the first to pull away from the embrace with Athena.

“I fucking hate when you’re right, ‘Thena.” The words were mixed with a sob and a chuckle as Eddie rubbed his cheeks before sighing and nodding his head at the other two adults. “Thank you.” He whispered, because he was calm and was glad that they were able to talk him out of leaving his husband just to hunt down someone that he might not even be able to find. He doesn’t want his husband-to-be waking up alone only to learn that Eddie went off out of anger. Buck needs him here, they’re right. “I’m always right, kiddo.” Athena jabbed back as she ruffled the other’s hair softly and the moved out of the way, motioning at the door to Buck’s room.

“I want updates on the case, ‘Thena.” Eddie explained when he had begun to walk back into the room, wanting to see his partner but stopping just in the door way. Athena knows that she should say no, but she sees the look on Eddie’s face and knows that if she doesn’t tell him then he’ll find a way to learn about the case anyway. It would be better to come from her, so she nods her head in response.

Happy enough with the response, Eddie enters Buck’s room once more and sits in his seat, resuming the position of holding his partner’s hand just like before he left the room. “Looks like you’re stuck with me, baby.” He whispers gently, a small and sad smile stretched across his lips before he sighs and leans back on the seat. He’s going to be here until Buck wakes up, because he knows he’s going to be the first person that the younger man will want to see after waking up.

Every time that Eddie has woken up in a hospital bed, Buck is always the first face that he sees and seeing him always has that calming effect. He can only hope that he has the same effect for his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was going to have buck waking up, but then i decided i might do some eddie angst. but buck will wake up next chapter. i also didnt want to really go descriptive with bucks injuries since im not someone who has knowledge when it comes to anything medical but i might do some research for the next chapter so that its more descriptive. 
> 
> also thank you for all the comments and to everyone who has put a kudos or as bookmarked this story, thank you all so much. im really glad that people are enjoying this story.


	3. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, kiddo. It’s Bobby; you wanna open your eyes for me?” He questions in such a gentle and soft voice, the hand holding Buck’s tightening just that little bit tighter in reassurance, an action that Buck barely has the strength to return. Finally, for the first time in the last twenty four hours, Bobby is greeted with blue eyes, droopy and tired but awake and more than he could ever ask for. “Hey buddy, there you are.” The relief is obvious in Bobby’s tone, and Buck can’t help but frown from where he is laying, confused and in pain.

Bobby is sitting beside Buck’s hospital bed, a book open up on his lap when he hears Buck make a pained groan, his head whipping up to look at the young man on the bed. He closes the book in hurried motions, letting it fall to the floor without a car as he jumps up to his feet, taking Buck’s hand closest to him and looming over. Buck was beginning to wake up, the frown on his face apparent as he tries to force his eyes open, making another pained noise and closing them again as light floods his vision. “Hey, you’re okay, Son. Come on; open your eyes for me.” Bobby throws a look over his shoulder at the doorway where Eddie had walked out less than thirty seconds ago to use the toilet, but he isn’t back yet when Bobby needs him to be.

“…’by?” Bobby smiles when he hears Buck’s rough and weak voice barely make out his name, having recognised the voice who was speaking to him. “Yeah, kiddo. It’s Bobby; you wanna open your eyes for me?” He questions in such a gentle and soft voice, the hand holding Buck’s tightening just that little bit tighter in reassurance, an action that Buck barely has the strength to return. Finally, for the first time in the last twenty four hours, Bobby is greeted with blue eyes, droopy and tired but awake and more than he could ever ask for. “Hey buddy, there you are.” The relief is obvious in Bobby’s tone, and Buck can’t help but frown from where he is laying, confused and in pain. His eyes search around, looking and having to painfully turn his head when the person that he is searching for isn’t there. It’s obvious that Buck is beginning to panic; Bobby doesn’t even need the heart monitor that’s attached to Buck to tell him that; it’s painfully clear in his sluggish reactions.

“E-Ed-y?” The scared tone that Buck uses broke Bobby’s heart right then and there, how he seems to grow pale when he can’t find the one person that he needs right now and Bobby honestly doesn’t know how he can help. “Shh, he’s in the toilet, he’s coming back. I promise.” The father figure attempts to sooth but it doesn’t seem to reach Buck who has tears trailing down his cheeks, because all he knows is that he’s feeling scared and in pain and Eddie isn’t here right now.

“Hey, hey. Shh, I’m right here, my love.” Bobby would thank every God in existence when he hears Eddie’s voice and sees him rush to Buck’s side, taking the trembling hand into his own when Bobby moves to stand away. “I’m here, baby. I’m here, you’re okay. You’re safe.” Buck lets out the saddest and weakest sob that either of the men has ever heard come from the man before, the sound filled with relief that Eddie hadn’t left him. “You’re okay, you’re okay. Shh.” Eddie places a hand against Buck’s forehead, his hand drifting down to run through his hair in a comforting and loving touch and all Buck does is turn his head and leans into the touch.

“Go to sleep love, I’ll be here. I’m here.” Eddie’s tone sounds regretful for even leaving in the first place, but he’s here now and that’s all that matters; Buck just looks at him before his eyes begin to close. “Love you.” He whispers before he’s out cold, Eddie sniffing back tears as he gives his now sleeping boyfriend a shaky smile as he leans down to press such a light kiss to his forehead. “Love you too, Sweetheart.” He whispers back on deaf ears, letting his lips linger on Buck’s skin for a moment before pulling back. “So much.” Is what he had uttered before he’s back to standing at his full height, Bobby moving back and placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

“I don’t think I’ve seen him that scared before, not even after the tsunami.” Eddie mumbled to the quiet room, and Bobby hums in response as he leads the other into sitting down before his legs gave out. “He’s confused and hurt, Eddie. But you helped him, he’s okay.” Bobby sooths, moving the chair so he’s sitting beside Eddie and staying close, placing a reassuring hand on his knee as Eddie slumps back in the chair. “Trust him to wake up the one time I’m gone.” His laugh is tired and Bobby just gives him a small smile as he moves his head and sits back in his own seat, reaching down to the floor to retrieve the book.

“You did well at calming him down, kiddo. You’re good for him.” Eddie looks at his Captain, feeling his heart warm a little at the praise from the man he looked up to. “You should see the nights he has nightmares and it’s Chris who helps him first.” The smile on Eddie’s face is so sad yet loving, no doubt he was thinking about one of the times himself. “If it’s the tsunami, it’s only Chris that can calm him down.” Bobby doesn’t find that surprising in the slightest, the two had gone through so much that day. “It’s the same for Chris, when he has nightmares about that day Buck is the only one who can get him to calm down.” Explained Eddie, and the entire time he’s talking he can’t tear his eyes away from Buck’s face that’s turned towards him.

“How is Chris dealing with all of this?” Bobby questions, and Eddie sighs as he lets out a humourless laugh and shake his head; dropping his head into his hands before looking back up at his Captain. “He’s angry I won’t let him see Buck yet, but he understands why though.” Bobby is nodding his head as he listens to what the other is saying, Eddie has a small and tight smile on his face despite the tears in his eyes. “Chris has drawn him a million pictures for when he wakes up.” Bobby smiles, because he can imagine that quiet easily and then he can’t help but let out a little chuckle. “Did you know that Buck has a folder of Chris’ drawings in a folder?” He asks, and by the surprised and yet loving look on the other’s face he’s guessing that Eddie had no idea about that, not that it was something that Buck was hiding from his partner; he just forgets to bring it up.

“Yeah, after a bad call he’ll go look through them. They make him feel better.” Eddie understand that, because it would be the same feeling as when he looks through his phone of photos at Chris and Buck after a hard call. “I didn’t think I could ever find someone who loves Chris as much as I do after Shannon, but there Buck was.”

“He’s so good with him, so patient and understanding. Doesn’t treat him different from any other kid, he’s fucking perfect, Bobby.” Eddie’s voice holds so much love, the affection was there written on his face the more that he spoke. “He’s such a good dad, Bobby.” Eddie added on, almost as though it were an afterthought but Bobby knew that it was everything but. “Ever since I’ve known Buck all he’s wanted to do was be a dad, he spoke about it so much.” Booby reveals and Eddie laughs softly, he doesn’t find that anything new or surprising; Buck was someone who was born to be a father. “The first time you let him babysit Chris alone, he wouldn’t shut up about it.” Bobby snorts laughter, and Eddie can’t help but chuckle happily because he could easily imagine.

“I was so scared that day; I was leaving my son with someone who I only knew for a little while. But Chris loved him, wouldn’t stop talking about Buck.” Explained Eddie with a fond smile as he looked down at the hand that was wrapped up tightly in his own, thumb once again rubbing in a comforting manner on the back of Buck’s hand. “It was one of the best decisions that I had ever made, right after purposing to Buck anyway.” He laughed, and Bobby smiles because he loves seeing his family happy and Eddie talking about this seemed to make him more than happy. That’s all Bobby wants. “It was after that I knew that Buck belonged in my family, I think that was when I fell in love with him.”

“Do you remember that moment where you realised you loved him?” Bobby is asking these things because it’s doing Eddie so much good, he’s always happy to talk about his little family to anyone who would listen.

Eddie laughs as he nods his head, and when he looks up at his Captain Bobby knew that he was doing something good, the past day Eddie has been so silent and sad, and seeing him happy would such a joy. “Yeah, Buck wasn’t even thing anything special. He was in the kitchen making pancakes with Chris, and it just hit me.” Eddie’s expression is a little distant as he smiles, and Bobby knows it’s because that scene is playing out in his head. “Like ‘holy shit, I fucking love him’ and it scared me, it did. But I wasn’t ashamed of it, I knew Buck loved me and I would be so happy with him.” Eddie pulls out his phone and goes into his gallery, pulling up the image of Buck and Chris standing side by side, big smiles on their faces but flour all over them. Bobby smiles, and then looks up at Eddie with a cheeky smile. “Send that to Athena, she’ll fucking melt.” He laughs and Eddie smiles as he does that.

**To: (Scary) Mama Bear**  
_Picture attached.  
_Bobby told me to send this to you.

“Oh hang on, Athena asked me to show you this.” Bobby adds on quickly, pulling out his own phone and showing his friend an image that Eddie smiles so lovingly at. The image is of May and Buck, both sitting on the floor obviously mid discussion as Buck lets her paint his nails, not having a care in the world about anything around them. “Those two get on so well, but holy shit their troublesome duo when they’re together.” Bobby notes, and Eddie doesn’t even hesitate before agreeing with what had been said, Buck and May together were so unstoppable when they had a plan in mind. “Buck’s the big brother she doesn’t know she wanted. Same for Harry and Denny, all the kids love him.”

“That’s because Buck is a kid himself.”

That’s a new voice and both of the men look behind them to see Michael standing there, holding coffees as he enters the room. “How’s our boy doing?” He questions softly, standing in between Bobby and Eddie, passing out his coffees before he moves to the other side of the bed; taking a spare seat and planting himself in it. “He woke up for a minute, he’s doing better.” Bobby explained and Michael let out a sigh of relief. “That great, guys. He’s Buck, he’s a tough one.” Eddie smiled as he nodded his head in agreement, because Buck was so amazing strong after all the shit that he had been through.

“Bobby, did you know Buck called you dad the other day.”

Bobby had been lifting his coffee up to take a sip and froze mid action when he heard what Eddie had said, and both of the other men saw how Bobby’s eyes instantly filled with tears at the new information. “W-What? He did.” Bobby tried to ignore how his voice cracked just that little bit on the first word, and Michael gave a soft and knowing smile; it was easy to see the father son bond that Buck and Bobby shared; everyone was able to see it as clear as day. “Yeah, we were talking about you and he called you dad, turned bright red when he realized.” Eddie chortled a laugh as he took a sip of his coffee, smiling at Bobby when he saw the man rub his eyes to hide the tears that were about to fall down his cheeks. “Well, he’s my kid is everything but blood.” Bobby admits, his voice just that little bit choked up as he looked at Buck, his son, lying on the bed.

Yeah. Buck was his son and Bobby would make sure that from this day on that he knew it.

\---------

“Bucky!” Buck was once again awake, sitting propped up as he continued to talk with Hen about her day at work, responding and laughing when the situation called for it. He was looking much better than he had been, has more colour to his complexion and less tired; the Doctor and nurses saying he should be able to leave pretty soon. Eddie had been so glad when he heard that, keen to take Buck home where he was safe and looked after.

Buck looked over at the child cry of his name and the smile on his face grew so wide when he saw Christopher stumbling as fast as he possibly could into the room and in the direction of his bed. Eddie was just behind him, and when he saw Buck’s teary but happy expression he took the crutches off his son and lifted him up, being careful when he placed the kid on the bed beside his fiancé. Christopher latched onto the other male instantly, bursting into sobs the moment Buck wrapped his arms around the kid; being mindful of the IV in his arm and ignoring the pain from his broken ribs as he held Christopher close.

“Hey it’s okay, I’m okay, buddy. Shh, shh. I’m here now.” But there was no stopping the child’s crying, Buck doing nothing more but whisper comforting words in his ear and holding him close; and Eddie wouldn’t deny that his heart hurt at the sight as much as it swelled in love. One of Buck’s hands was buried in Christopher’s hair while the other arm was wrapped around him, no intention of letting the kid go any time soon. “He’s okay, Chris. I promised, didn’t I? He’s not going anywhere.” Eddie said as he approached the bed, Buck giving him a sad smile as he continued to console the child in his care; knowing that all the kid needed right now was to be held by the person he thought he was going to lose. “I’m alright, sweetheart. Calm down, buddy.” Christopher sniffed as he pulled away just enough for Buck to chuckle a little and motion for Eddie to take his glasses and clean them; they were misty from the tears. Once they were back, Buck smiled so brightly at the kid, cupping his face and rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

“I m-missed you, Bucky. I missed you so much!” Buck knew that by now, it was obvious given how much Christopher had just cried in his arms after finally seeing him after going too long without doing so. “I missed you, Superman. But I’m here now okay?” Buck said softly, his expression was so soft and loving as he looked at the kid he would always think of as his son.

“Are you going to be okay? You look really hurt.” Christopher asked so innocently as he looked at the bruises on Buck’s face; seeing some on his arms and making a sad noise. “Hey, hey. I feel so much better seeing you, buddy.” Christopher had grown the biggest smile on his face when Buck had said that, looking back at his dad who nodded his head with a smile one of his own. “I’m helping him, daddy!” Hen couldn’t help but smile at the scene that was playing out before her, leaning back in her chair as he put a hand on her chest over heart. “Aunty Hen! Hi!” He smiled brightly, just now noticing that the other female was there but he didn’t make any moment to leave Buck’s arms, he was happy staying where he had been placed. “Hi baby!” Hen had responded with just as much happiness, waving at the kid and he wiggled his body to lay down his head being pillowed on Buck’s shoulder, Buck’s smile so loving and soft as he looked down at the kid.

“Do you want me to move him? Are you in any pain?” Eddie jumped into questioning when he notice his son’s eyes began to droop shut as sleep took over; but all Buck did was shake his head with a small grin. “Babe, I’m okay. He’s fine where he is, plus I…” Eddie didn’t need him to finish what he was saying to understand what Buck was trying to say, his fiancé needed to hold Christopher for his own benefit; because he wasn’t lying when he saw that seeing the kid made him feel better.

“I just spoke to the doctor, you can come home tomorrow.” Eddie said as he sat down, Buck smiling at him with the relief clear on his face. “Oh thank God, I was sick of this place.” Buck exclaimed in a hushed tone, mindful of the child sleeping in his arms, Eddie nodding his head because he was just as happy that Buck could finally come home. “And with that, Athena said she’d be sending out someone to take your statement or she can come and do it. Whatever your more comfortable with.”

Just like that, Buck’s smile had dropped as he sighed and nodded his head, the memories of the attack having been slowly coming back to him the more he had been awake; but he’s still unable to remember who had done it or why, just bits and pieces of the person’s face. “Hey, you can take it at your pace Buck, remember that.” Hen spoke as she leaned forward in her seat, looking serious and Buck could only give her a tight smile as he nodded his head. “Yeah, I-I know, but I don’t like thinking about it, Hen.” He whispered softly, acting like it was a secret that he shouldn’t reveal and Hen was going to shut that shit down right now.

“You’re allowed to be scared, Buck. What you went through is horrible, but all of us are here to support you, because we all love you.” She explained in such calm and comforting way that Buck wasn’t faking his smile that stretched across his lips. “I know, I do. Thank you.” He replied before he looked at Eddie for a moment, and then to the sleeping Christopher in his arms. “And I love you guys too, so damn much.”

“So tomorrow, whenever you’re ready, I’ll message Athena and she can get your statement about what happened.” Eddie had said, Buck nodding his head in agreement before leaning his head back. He was going to be okay, of course he would with his family to help him through what had happened. And there was no way Athena would stop until she found the person that had done this to him, someone hurt one of her kids and she wouldn’t rest until she brought them to justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen im a sucker for father and son bobby and buck, so there will be a lot of that in this story. same with athena being ultimate mum, because i love her with my full heart. also im gonna do more buck and hen friendship because no one writes that enough aha
> 
> anyone, thank you for reading and i hope you guys liked this chapter. its fluffier than the rest because next chapter the story kicks off again. so i hope this chapter wasnt too boring for anyone, thank you guys.


	4. Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, im back on this story. I am so so sorry it's taken me so long to finally get back around to it. I just wish I had a better chapter for you guys, nothing much happens in this one but Eddie does learn who tf jack is lol.

Mostly sleep asleep, Eddie sighs as he reached out his arm for the body that had lain down beside him only mere hours ago; only to be met with the feeling of cold sheets beneath his fingertips. Lifting his head from where it was resting on his pillow, the firefighter opened his bleary eyes to see that Buck’s side of the bed was in fact vacant. That was enough for Eddie’s body to completely jolt awake, the doctor’s warning about Buck needing to rest was fresh on his mind.

Running a hand through his hair, Eddie pushes himself up and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, forcing himself to get to his feet. Being mindful of his son still out cold in his bedroom, Eddie quickly makes his way out of the bedroom with movement as quiet as what he was able to manage in his slightly stressed induced mind. Who would blame him though? He’s always been pretty quick to panic when it comes to the safety of his fiancé and his son; they’re his whole world. It’s the kitchen light though that makes Eddie aware of where his loved one could be, that and the fact that if Buck has had a nightmare in the past more times than not he could be found making a cup of tea.

Sure enough, like he thought, Buck was in the kitchen as he sat at the table when a mug clutched tightly between his hands.

Buck is staring at the liquid in the mug, eyes unblinking with a small frown on his bruised face; clearly deep in thought as he remained unaware of the presence behind him. In the past, Eddie would have jumped at the chance to scare his fiancé but it wasn’t the right time for something like that, not with the younger male still hurt and Christopher just sleeping down the hall. Instead, he allows himself to walk into the room with footsteps a little louder than normal, hoping that his partner would hear him coming before he spoke. He notices when Buck realises he isn’t alone, looking up when he hears the footsteps approaching behind him.

“What are you doing up, sweetheart?” With a judgement free and gentle tone, Eddie begins to question what his fiancé could be up to. And when Buck looks in the eyes of his loved one, he can’t help but feel glad about the lack of pity but pull of worry. For a beat of silence, Buck remains quiet as he seems to think over what it was that he wanted to say; worrying into his lower lip with his ever present frown painted across his brow.

“Thinking.” Buck begins when he looks back down at the mug that he had in his hand, Eddie moving around to other side of the kitchen table and leaning against it; facing his partner. The older of the two men remain silent as he waits for Buck to elaborate more, patient and allowing the other to take this at his own pace. “I think I remember more of what happened.” Buck still hadn’t looked up at Eddie again, and his partner doesn’t take his eyes of his fiancé as the younger man speaks with a slightly questioning tone.

“Do you want to tell me what you remember, love?” Questioned Eddie as he leaned forward on his elbows, his tone making it obvious to Buck that if he didn’t want to talk about this now than he didn’t have to at all; it was his choice right now. The sound that Buck makes is something akin to a humourless laugh, sighing as he shakes his head and leans his head against the palm of his hand for a mere moment before finally looking up at Eddie. “Honestly? No, I don’t.” He answers truthfully, and Eddie nods his head in understanding because he knows what it’s like to not have to relive something traumatic that happened, he’s more than sympathetic for the situation that his partner found himself in. “But I’m going to have to, I think.”

Eddie frowns, because the tone in Buck’s voice is more than ‘I need to share this to get it off my chest’ tone than what he was expecting, meaning that Buck remembered something important and vital to his case. But, none the less, he doesn’t want Buck to feel forced into talking or for him to feel far too overwhelmed from even thinking about his attack. “Okay, but I don’t want you to force yourself, Evan. You want to finish talking about this, just say the word.” The tone Eddie’s uses is sure and confident, and all Buck can do is smile at him something shaky as he nods his head in understanding; taking a few breaths as he nods to himself absentmindedly before speaking once again.

“The guy… The guy that attacked me, he knew my name.”

Now it’s Eddie’s turn to frown when Buck’s voice reaches his ears, not expecting what had been uttered to be the sentence that reaches his ears; he’s stunned. Because anyone who knew Evan Buckley would ever dream of even hurting him, so who the fuck would have done this to his fiancé?

“But they knew you, Eddie.” Buck finished explaining, and if Eddie was stumped before then he is fucking lost now, because the words that his partner was saying didn’t seem to even make sense when they reached his ears. “Wait, wait, and wait. What?” Eddie asked, despite hearing what Buck had said perfectly; and the sad smile on his partner’s face made it clear that he knew that fact as well. “They knew me, they knew your name?” The dark haired male was more than aware that he sounded stupid, but he felt as though he couldn’t take in anything that Buck was saying, like it was hitting a brick wall. He was unable to get passed the fact that _someone he knew_ could hurt someone that he loved in such a way.

“I’ve never seen him before, but he, uh, he gave me his first name.” Buck explained, finally moving over to sit on the stool at the kitchen island, facing his fiancé with a sigh. “Can you remember his name?” Buck can’t place the tone that was in Eddie’s voice, it was so sad and reserved but filled with enough need to know who had done this for him to ask.

“Yeah, yeah, I can.” Buck whispered his response, reaching out and grabbing his partner’s hand tightly within in his own, needing that reassurance and obviously Eddie was going to need the same comfort if he really did know the man who did this. “Jack.” Buck began, Eddie widening his eyes even as he frowned, the fingers that had been entwined with Buck’s growing slack as the shook hit him. “He said his name was Jack.” Buck falls silent after that, because it was obvious that Eddie needed to take in the information that had been given out to him; so he watches as Eddie takes a moment to cover his face with his free hand.

“I-I don’t have his last name, sorry.” Buck quickly apologised with a sigh of his own, thinking that the information that he had given might not be that big of a help despite the devastation on his partner’s face. But Eddie was shaking his head before he finished the sentence, lifting his face up from the palm of his hand and looked up at his fiancé with too many emotions for Buck to be able to place a name to them all.

“No, no.” Eddie quickly said as he leaned forward and looked Buck in the eyes. “Don’t be sorry, love. I-I know who did this.” And at what had been said, Buck doesn’t look that shocked and instead nods his head as he stays silent for a long while, trying to think of what to say and how to word it. “Oh.” Is what he settles on saying; because the idea that someone from Eddie’s past can do this has him baffled and confused; who hated Eddie so much that they could attack someone in such a violent way? A part of Buck doesn’t want to know and just wants to pretend that this whole thing didn’t happen; but of course he knew that was never going to be an option for him.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. Ev, this happening because of me. I’m so sorry.” Buck frowned when Eddie begins to apologise as if his life depended on it, sounding generally apologetic and blaming; something that the blond firefighter won’t allow to continue for much longer. “No, hey. Don’t do that to yourself.” The young firefighter’s voice is strong as he makes his way around the kitchen table, letting go of Eddie’s hand for a moment as he makes his way to stand next to his fiancé. “You are not to blame for what happened, Eds. You aren’t the one who attacked me and you weren’t responsible for it.” Eddie shakes his head as he opens up his mouth to speak, wanting to interject and saying how wrong Buck was, but the younger male was already speaking once more before he could do just that.

“Don’t. Whoever this Jack guy was did it, he had it planned and I am never going to blame you for it, Eddie.” Buck continues on, not allowing Eddie to even get a moment to disagree with what he was saying, wanting to make the older man believe him. But knowing the type of man that Eddie was it would be a while before that was able to finally go in his head. He would be blaming himself for countless nights to come despite Buck’s strong and meaningful interjections.

“Can… Can you tell me who Jack is?” Buck had questioned after moments of silence that felt much longer than what they were, Eddie sighing as he looks down at the hand that it holding his partners. The older male nods in silence for a moment, sighing as he finally looks up at the reassuring and loving, yet tired, eyes of his loved one. “Yeah, yeah of course.” Eddie says with a shaky smile, wordlessly pulling on Buck’s hand to get the other man to follow him into the living room; where they could sit comfortably for this conversation. It’s not like either of them would be going back to sleep any time soon, both haunted and wired for sleep to be able to claim them.

“Take your time Eds, I can see this is going to be hard for you.” Is what had been said before Eddie could jump into the story of who Jack was and why he was holding onto so much hatred so tightly. And for a moment, the other male couldn’t help but be in awe of the man that he was going to marry one day, so understanding and patient despite what had happened to him. Buck sighs as he drops onto the couch, clearly still in more pain than what he would ever admit, taking a calm breath before he takes one of Eddie’s hands back into his own. Both as a means of comfort and offering comfort to his loved one. “Thanks baby, but I’m alright. I’m more worried about you, honestly.” The chuckle that Eddie offers at the end of his sentence is anything but humorous, and Buck just smiles weakly as he shakes his head.

“I’m gonna be okay, Ed. We’ll get through this together.” Buck smiles so lovingly, despite the tiredness and pain that seems to be forever etched onto his features; and Eddie latches onto the love that Buck is offering so freely. “Yeah, we will.” Is all Eddie can think to respond, because he and Buck would be okay and they would get through this event together, having been an amazing team from the moment that they met.

“Jack Rowell, that’s his whole name. And he was an old army buddy of mine.”

Buck is going to be honest. That was the way that he had expected this story to start, but he’s left questioning of what could have gone so wrong for things to turn out the way that they had. Why this Jack character hated Eddie so much that attacking him that night was such a brilliant idea to do; but for now Buck bites his tongue. He’s going to let Eddie control the pace of this conversation, giving him all the uninterrupted time that he needed to use. “God, he used to be my best friend, we did everything together. We were in the same squad.”

Eddie’s smile is small and sad, a faraway look in his eyes as he keeps his eyes glued to the hand that he is clutching within his own. Wordlessly, the blonde firefighter, places his free hand on the nape of Eddie’s neck, fingers gently running through his hair in a manner that he hopes sooths the mess inside his fiancé’s head. With tears in his waterline already, the dark haired male looks up and the smile he ends Buck is supposed to be reassuring, but it’s so shaky that the other man can feel his heart break in his chest.

Buck removed his hand from the back of Eddie’s neck, instead taking one of Eddie’s hands into both of his and pulling it into his arm lap. Both as a means of comforting for himself and comfort for the man that he loved so damn much. Shifting to get more comfortable, Buck wasn’t able to help the wince of pain that he had made when he jostled one of his few broken ribs. The reaction from Eddie wasn’t instantaneous and if Buck wasn’t in pain and tired, and dying to know what the fuck was going on, then maybe he would have laughed about it.

“Woah, you okay? Are you in pain? Can I get you anything?” The questions had been asked in one big long breath, and Buck shot his partner a look that clearly told him to calm down as he shook his head slightly. “I’m fine, babe. Sore hip.” Buck shrugged. “Expected when someone breaks it.” The joke that Buck made seemed to fall a little flat, because as Eddie could do was offer a small huff of laughter; no smile on his face. “I’m fine.” Buck settled on instead, and Eddie could only eye the other for a moment in case something else was wrong and his loved one just didn’t want anyone to be concerned. “Don’t give me that look.” Buck hisses, but there was no real anger to his voice, as he lightly slaps his fiancé on the shoulder and rolled his eyes at the concern. Of course, though, Eddie knew that Buck was more than grateful for the help that he’s been offering and the support that he’s been freely giving out.

“Promised not to hide when I was injured or in pain anymore.” Buck pauses before looking down at his hands holding tightly onto the other man’s. “Can… Do you feel like you can continue telling me know this Jack character is?” It’s clear that Buck is giving Eddie to option to be finished talking about this tonight, but Eddie shakes it off with the small shake of his head as he sighs. “Yeah.” He whispers, the sound barely louder than the quiet wind going on outside their little home they’ve manage to build together.

“Jack swore he would make me pay, but I just never expected him to do this.”

For a second time that night, Buck remains quiet as he rubs his thumb across Eddie’s knuckle; leaning back against the couch when his ribs and stomach begin to hurt a little from the pressure of sitting up straight for a little too long.

“He blames me for letting his little brother die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you guys enjoyed this, so please let me know. thank you so much for reading, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, thank you for reading this story.  
> please do leave comments so i know if you enjoyed this story and what you think of it so far.  
> thanks guys.


End file.
